


Happy Birthday To Me

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Nicole can't help but think of her amazing girlfriend especially when she's wearing a strap on underneath her police uniform all to celebrate her girlfriend's birthday.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Happy Birthday To Me

All Nicole could think about all day is Waverly, the beautiful brunette that waltzed into her life all because she walked into Shorty’s before opening, but more importantly today was Waverly’s twenty-third birthday and Nicole had a little surprise in store for her perfect girlfriend. “Hey baby.” Waverly says as she walks around the corner of the bullpen into the police station “Hey birthday girl.” Nicole gets out of her chair and hugs her girlfriend as soon as their bodies touch Waverly feels a hard bulge against her pelvis “Nicole are you wearing a strap?” Waverly whispers in surprise while pulling her girlfriend with her hands at the base of the redheads neck “Yeah it was supposed to be a surprise for tonight but I guess it isn't much of a surprise any more.” Waverly leans into Nicole’s ear “I’m going to ride you like a cow girl tonight daddy.” Waverly whispers so only Nicole can hear “I… I’d like that princess.” Nicole has always had a bit of a daddy kink but she never brought it up with Waverly to scare her off but now that Waverly has brought it up she has never wanted anything else more than she wants Waverly to call her daddy “Great I can’t wait to see you tonight baby.” Waverly says “No problem cowgirl I’m going to destroy you tonight.” Nicole says with a slight deep and sultry southern accent that makes Waverly’s knees go weak everytime Nicole uses it “Okay I have to go before I drag you into that bathroom over there.” Waverly says and gestures to the station bathroom “Okay then bye princess.” Nicole gives Waverly a sexually charged kiss “Mmm bye babe.” Waverly walks out of the station leaving Nicole in her thoughts of what she’s going to do to Waverly tonight.

As soon as Nicole walks through the door of her home Waverly tackles her into a passionate kiss “No gorgeous I’m in control tonight I am going to leave you with a limp and you're going to be screaming my name all night long.” Nicole says with a deep voice “Yes baby do whatever you want to me.” Nicole lifts Waverly up bridal style and carries her to her bedroom and she places the smaller girl on the bed before walking to her closet locking her gun away and grabbing the lube she bought to place on her night stand. “Nicole.” Waverly says while Nicole takes off her utility belt “Yes Waves?” Nicole asks and places her belt on the chair in the corner of the room “How did you feel about me calling you daddy earlier?” Nicole walks to the side of the bed and kisses her girlfriend “Baby I loved it call me that as much as you want.” Nicole straddles Waverly’s hips and kisses her deeply. Their lips move in unison until Nicole runs her tongue along Waverly’s bottom lip. Waverly grants Nicole access who immediately sticks her tongue into Waverly’s mouth massaging the smaller girl's tongue eliciting a deep moan from Waverly’s throat “Nic I need you.” Waverly begs “What do you need, baby?” Nicole asks while kissing the smallet girls neck “I want you to fuck me.” Nicole smirks “Uh-uh baby I want you to beg for me.” Waverly whimpers “God Nicole I want you to fuck me with your long hard cock.” Nicole’s breath hitches at Waverly’s words she pins Waverly’s arms above her head moving her lips to Waverly’s neck sucking on Waverly’s pulse point and biting at the smaller girl's collar bone. Nicole breaks their kiss and pulls Waverly’s shirt above her head, tossing it by the door. Waverly arches her back to give Nicole access to the clasp of her bra, Nicole unhooks her bra in one swift motion immediately lowering her lips to Waverly’s right nipple she lightly bites the brunette's nipple causing a moan to fall from her lips. Waverly takes her lip in between her teeth as she watches Nicole slowly bite down harder and harder on her hardened peak. “Fuck Nic” Waverly moans and Nicole sucks on the brunettes nipple before realising it with a pop. Waverly grabs a fistful of Nicole's hair bringing her girlfriend up for a deep kiss, Waverly moves her fingers to unbutton Nicole’s uniform shirt while Nicole’s and the brunette’s tongues fight for dominance in a relentless fight of passion and lust. Once Nicole’s shirt is completely unbuttoned Waverly slides Nicole’s shirt off of the redheads shoulder letting it fall to the ground, Waverly’s breath hitches at the sight of Nicole in a sports bra. Waverly gets pulled out of her thoughts by Nicole unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them off of her perfectly toned legs tossing them near her shirt. Nicole gets off of the brunette sliding off her own pants all Waverly notices is the bulge in Nicole’s boxers causing her to bite her lip and moan “God Nic I want you so bad.” Waverly pleads “No more touching unless I tell you and you’re not allowed to cum unless I say so princess, now take off your underwear and get on a fours.” Waverly nods and does as she’s told while Nicole removes the last pieces of her clothing then she rubs the lube on the blue piece of plastic and with every stroke the bottom hits Nicole’s center shooting a Wave of arousal through her. Nicole sees her girlfriend on all fours completely naked waiting for her she climbs behind her girlfriend and gets on her knees and lowers herself down to slowly run her tongue through Waverly’s already soaked folds “Fuck” Waverly mutters under her breath as Nicole moves her tongue in a circular motion “God Nic kust fuck me already!” Waverly exclaims “No princess I’m in control now stop being such a bad girl and listen to daddy.” Waverly smirks at Nicole’s words “Are you going to punish me daddy because I’ve been such a bad girl?” Nicole grabs a handful of Waverly's perfect ass before bringing her hand up and smacking it with a flat palm grabbing her butt on contact causing Waverly to whimper “Yes princess you need to be punished.” Nicole says before slowly entering the toy into Waverly letting her center stretch around it, Waverly winces as the dildo fills her up completely. “I love the way you fill me up daddy.” Waverly says and Nicole slowly pulls the plastic in and out of Waverly watching it disappear and reaper as she moves her hips harder into Waverly’s butt with a satisfying slap of their skin and pulling away while she grabs Waverly’s hair then she pulls it back as she continues to fuck Waverly’s tight pussy “Yes daddy that feels so good!” The room fills with moans groans, and the sounds of skin slapping together “Ugh Nic I’m gonna cum.” as soon as the words leave Waverly’s mouth Nicole stops thrusting her hips “Why did you stop?” Waverly asks “I didn’t tell you that you could cum princess.” Waverly groans and Nicole waits for Waverly to lose her edge before continuing to pump in and out of Waverly. 

After making Waverly wait seven times to finally Cum Nicole finally let’s Waverly finish “Ugh… Nicole!” Waverly screams Nicole’s name as she rides her high but Nicole doesn’t stop she continues to push into Waverly harder and harder with every thrust giving Waverly another orgasm...and another...and another she keeps going until Waverly can’t cum anymore “Please Nicole please stop I can’t cum anymore!” Nicole brushes Waverly’s hair out of her face before slowly pulling out of the smaller girl making her collapse on the bed and Nicole lies next to her girlfriend “Wow Waves that was amazing.” Nicole says trying to catch her breath “Did... you... come?” Waverly asks through deep breaths and pants “No I guess I was too focused on you.” Nicole says and Waverly sits up and wraps her hand around the dildo pumping the base of the toy against Nicole’s center “Fuck” Nicole rolls her hips against Waverly’s movements matching her speed “God Waves you’re so hot!” Nicole says through clenched teeth. She let’s Waverly’s name fall from her lips as she rides her orgasm all the way through.

After catching their breaths Nicole and Waverly head downstairs to enjoy a nice dinner before heading back upstairs to go to sleep for the night “Goodnight Waves I love you.” Nicole says while climbing under the covers and dropping her arm on Waverly’s waist “Good night Nic I love you too.”


End file.
